The invention relates generally to two stroke, internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to arrangements for supplying lubricating oil to such engines for the purpose of engine lubrication.
In the past, it has been common to mix oil with the fuel which are supplied to the engine in an air-fuel mixture which is supplied to the engine through a carburetor. However, in fuel injected engines, the fuel is supplied to the engine unmixed with oil and other arrangements must be employed to supply air and to lubricate the engine.
Attention is directed to U.S. application Ser. No. 654,088 filed Feb. 11, 1991 and to U.S. Pat. 3,144,095.
Attention is also directed to the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,263,414 Beneshek et al. 2,333,524 Conover et al. 2,983,334 Dalrymple 3,144,095 Trapp et al. 3,859,967 Turner 3,929,111 Turner 3,949,725 Jaulmes 3,961,614 Rameau 3,967,612 Yamada 4,121,551 Turner 4,121,559 Yamada 4,777,913 Staerzl et al. 4,903,654 Sato et al. 4,947,807 Flag et al. 4,970,996 Matsuo 5,193,500 Haft ______________________________________